


La jirafa tiene toda la razón

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Va a atrapar la jirafa de peluche. Una vez Takao vio una jirafa de dibujos animados por la televisión y, señalándola, exclamó un contundente “¡mira qué maja!”. Eso debía de significar algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La jirafa tiene toda la razón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deraka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deraka).



> Deraka me pidió un Midotaka con la frase "are you flirting with me?" y aquí está el resultado. ¡Espero que le guste! <3

Pocas noticias son mejores que saber que Cáncer ostenta el puesto número uno en el Oha Asa. Midorima sonríe sentado en la cama, tapándose el regazo con las sábanas de conejitos que le había comprado su madre cuando tenía once años, y fija la vista en el techo.

Hoy es el día idóneo para probar suerte en el salón recreativo.

Se lo sugiere a Takao nada más verlo por la mañana (por poco se ha olvidado siquiera de saludarlo). Afortunadamente, le dice que sí con una sonrisa impecable. Perfecto.

Salen baldados del entrenamiento. El capitán Miyaji ha pillado a Midorima intentando encestar desde la otra punta de la cancha con los ojos cerrados, con Takao animándole de fondo y gritando todo tipo de tonterías. Esa pequeña travesura, si se podía calificar así, les supuso veinte vueltas extra. “Como consuelo”, piensa Midorima, “habría sido peor si no hubiese sido el primero en el Oha Asa”.

—Hacía siglos que no me entraban ganas de potar entrenando —protesta Takao—. ¡Menuda caña nos metió!

—Por tu culpa, cabe mencionar.

—¿Mía? —Takao se señala a sí mismo y Midorima entorna los ojos.

Takao continúa con su perrencha absurda y persiste en no reconocer que Midorima, como de costumbre, tiene razón. Así es Takao, y hay que adaptarse a su cabezonería. Lo peor es que esa oleada de mala suerte transitoria es, con toda certeza, culpa de Takao y su condición de escorpio. Sí, ostenta el octavo puesto en el Oha Asa.

Midorima espera que no le contagie la mala suerte en el salón recreativo. Ese es su momento de lucirse.

Nada más llegar al salón, varios mozos se vuelven y observan con detenimiento a Midorima. Saben que la verdadera amenaza, el hijo predilecto de la fortuna, ha llegado.

—No lo flipes —Takao se ríe—, que fijo que es por la muñeca de bailaora flamenca que llevas.

—No sabes nada, Takao.

Pero para eso está Midorima: para enseñarle el camino correcto y traerle la mayor dosis de buena suerte posible.

(Y, tal vez, un regalo simpático que le haga ilusión)

Lo pierde durante  _un segundo_  de vista y Takao ya está remoloneando cerca de una máquina de bailar, de esas que triunfa entre personas como Kise. Midorima no siente ningún tipo de interés en algo que pueda gustarle a gente de esa calaña.

Cuando ve bailar a Takao, con una maestría envidiable, cambia un poco de parecer.

Midorima también tiene que hacer algo impresionante y digno de alabanza.

Es por ese motivo que va a una máquina. Una máquina con ganchos que recogen objetos inservibles (útiles, sin embargo, de cara al Oha Asa).

Midorima se plantea si aprenderse la jerga “molona” de la gente joven para poder designar correctamente estos cachivaches sin que Takao se mofe a su costa.

Introduce una moneda, la más brillante de todas, y escucha un ruido alarmante de la máquina. Echa un vistazo al frente. Takao y su motivación férrea continúan bailando mientras un grupito de muchachas lo contemplan con asombro. Ingenuas. Midorima no va a negar que las habilidades de Takao para bailar en semejante máquina sean increíbles —inútiles, sí, pero increíbles—, pero está convencido de que es mucho más impresionante verlo en pleno partido.  ¿Qué dirían esas nuevas admiradoras de Takao si lo viesen explotando su pleno potencial?

Midorima agita la cabeza para deshacerse de pensamientos fútiles. Su mente tiene que estar en el gancho.

Va a atrapar la jirafa de peluche. Una vez Takao vio una jirafa de dibujos animados por la televisión y, señalándola, exclamó un contundente “¡mira qué maja!”. Eso debía de significar algo.

Los ojos de Midorima no se apartan de la jirafa de peluche. Hay dos ejemplares más idénticos, pero Midorima se ha obcecado con ese mismo. Le transmite buenas vibraciones.

Presiona botones al azar, siempre moviéndose según el dictado de la suerte, y gruñe al sentirse cada vez más cerca del fracaso. ¡Maldita sea la estampa de la máquina!

—Ey, Shin-chan, ¿qué haces? —le pregunta Takao, sobresaltándolo— Buah, no veas qué baile me acabo de marcar. ¡La próxima vez ven a animarme tú también!

Lo último que necesita Midorima son interrupciones innecesarias. Ni se digna a mirar a Takao.

—Bien por ti.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Que parece que te vaya a dar un soponcio, Shin-chan. ¡Relájateme un poco! —le da una palmada amistosa en la espalda y Midorima cree que perderá los papeles (o peor aún,  _la jirafa_ ) de un momento a otro.

—Estoy intentando concentrarme, cabe mencionar.

—¿Pero qué quieres pillar? ¿El Elvis ese de juguete? No me digas que es tu próximo objeto de la suerte del Oha-Asa… Hablando de todo un poco, ¿no quieres que te sujete la bailaora flamenca esa? Así te será más fácil.

Por fin Takao aporta su granito de arena para una buena causa. Midorima se la entrega sin mediar palabra.

—¡Ánimo, Shin-chan! ¡Tú puedes! ¡ATRAPA A ELVIS!

—Por última vez,  _no_  estoy intentando atrapar a Elvis.

Esa furia absurda nacida de la estupidez de Takao es la que lleva que la fortuna, caprichosa como es, se apiade del pobre Midorima Shintarou y le conceda su único deseo: la jirafa.

—Bien —murmura Midorima con aires siniestros.

—¿Una jirafa? —Takao suelta una carcajada colosal— No me esperaba esto de ti. ¡Dime que es para tu hermana, que si no me muero aquí mismo!

—No es para mi hermana.

—¿El Oha Asa…?

—Serás mendrugo —Midorima suspira—. He atrapado esta jirafa para una finalidad: agradecer a la fortuna. O, mejor dicho…

Midorima agacha la cabeza, con una timidez que lo carcome, y hace entrega de la jirafa de peluche como si fuese algún tipo de diploma. Takao lo mira sin enterarse de nada. Menuda novedad, por otra parte. Takao es agudo para unas cosas, pero para otras alcanza unos niveles de lentitud mental que ni Aomine en sus días más espesos.

—Es para ti, Takao. Cógelo.

—Espera. ¡Shin-chan, no me puedo creer que me estés haciendo un regalo! ¿Es mi cumpleaños y me he olvidado o qué? ¿O es que me voy a morir? —Takao se empieza a mover nervioso y armando un escándalo inapropiado para la situación.

—Es solo un peluche, cabe mencionar —dice Midorima.

—¿Solo un peluche? —Takao se ríe con incredulidad— Es el peluche que tú, Shin-chan, has atrapado  _para mí_. ¡Y de una jirafa! Tío, me  _encantan_  las jirafas.

—Lo sé. Por eso mismo.

— _Oh_. No sé qué decir, Shin-chan… es todo un detalle —Takao se queda mirando la jirafa tal cual lo haría un niño pequeño.

Sus ojos brillan, emocionados y sinceros, y Midorima no entiende por qué no puede apartar la vista de él.

—La señorita Midorima está encantada con su nuevo papá. ¿A que sí, guapa?

—No llames a la jirafa como a mí.

—¡Pero mírala, si es clavada a ti! Hasta tiene cara de mala leche —Takao pega la jirafa en los morros de Midorima y suelta un  _te quiero_  con una vocecilla tétrica—. ¡Mírala, qué salada! ¡Si habla y todo! ¿Ves? Y te quiere un montón. Se nota que es hija mía.

—Déjate de sandeces, Takao.

—Ay, pero no te me piques, hombre —Takao guía a Midorima hacia alguna otra atracción, carcajeando y siendo como un monito salvaje—. Ya sé, ¿quieres que te invite a algo? A un helado o lo que sea. Como agradecimiento por reunirme con la señorita Midorima.

—No es necesario.

—¡Venga, no seas muermo! Que tengo dinero, ¿eh? Al contrario que tú, no despilfarro, así que siempre tengo algo para las ocasiones que lo merecen. ¡Como esta, vaya! Anímate.

—Insisto: no es necesario.

—Pero pídeme algo, hombre, que si no me sabe mal. ¡Y a la señorita Midorima también!  _Hazlo por ella_.

Midorima suspira y se rinde. No tiene sentido resistirse a las súplicas de Takao.

—Puedes pagármelo de una forma —Midorima se ajusta las gafas e intenta tapar su sonrojo en la medida de lo posible—. Puedes volver a bailar en esa… máquina. Tengo que ser testigo de tus, eh, habilidades corporales.

Takao se ríe en su cara y Midorima cada vez se siente peor consigo mismo.

—¿”Habilidades corporales”? ¿En serio, Shin-chan? ¡Casi parece que estés ligando conmigo! —Takao se hace el serio de repente, aunque se note a la legua que está intentando aguantar la risa— Espera. ¿Estás ligando conmigo?

—¡No seas ridículo!

—La señorita Midorima cree que mientes.

—La señorita Midorima se equivoca.

En realidad, la señorita Midorima no se equivoca en nada de lo que dice, y eso que solamente conoce dos palabras. Puede que esa jirafa de peluche sea más elocuente que el propio Midorima,  _el de verdad_ , a la hora de exteriorizar sus sentimientos.


End file.
